You'll Be In My Heart, Merry
by LilyClairePotter
Summary: A songfic about Merry and Pippin using Phil Collin's song, 'You'll Be In My Heart'. No slash. Plz R


Disclaimer: don't own lotr, never will  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to my friend, KrystynAngelofLight, who loves her Pippin.  
  
~*~  
  
Come, stop your crying  
  
It will be alright  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
From all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small  
  
You seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you  
  
Keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
~*~  
  
I rushed along the bodies of dead horses, dead orcs, and dead men looking for him. He couldn't be dead. I wouldn't believe it. Deep in my heart, I knew that he was out there somewhere, still holding on. Finally I found him under the body of an orc. 'Merry!' I cried, shoving the foul creature off him. 'You're alive!' Though he was living, he was hurt badly. His nose was bloody and he couldn't move one of his arms.  
  
'I knew you'd find me,' he said thickly through all the blood.  
  
'Yes,' I said.  
  
'And are you going to leave me?'  
  
'No, Merry,' I said soothingly. 'I'm going to look after you.' With that I glanced around, desperate to find something that could keep him warm. I spotted his Elven cloak and snatched it up, covering his shivering body with it. I lay down beside him, just praying that some of my life energy could pass to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Cuz you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Always  
  
~*~  
  
I will never leave my friend. We've been through too much together. Through orc attacks, the separations, we've held strong together. No matter what happens to Merry, he'll always have a special place in my heart.  
People may scowl at us for getting into trouble so much, but I don't care. That's our special way of not losing hope. We're almost always joking around just to lighten the mood, so everyone isn't so tense. No one can change that.  
  
~*~  
  
Why can't they understand?  
  
The way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different  
  
But deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
~*~  
  
Between the two of us, Merry has always been the more serious one. I'm the really lighthearted one. But we have something that makes us such good friends: our love for mischief.  
I smiled as I glanced at Merry's face. Again, we have been through so much together. I wouldn't give him up for the whole Shire, or any other place in Midde-Earth.  
  
~*~  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
~*~  
  
'Do you remember the Shire?' I asked. 'Taking mushrooms from Farmer Maggot's field.'  
  
Merry smiled. 'And folks were always saying that we shouldn't play together because we cause twice as much trouble.'  
  
'But what do they know?' I asked gently. 'They'll never understand.'  
  
~*~  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
Cuz what do they know?  
  
We need each other  
  
To have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
When destiny calls  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
~*~  
  
'But we'll show them,' I said to my friend. 'We'll show them.'  
  
Merry smiled.  
  
When Merry smiles, I just know who I want to protect. I know that I want to be there for him...always. We may not always be together, but I'll always be just a glance over his shoulder. And he will always be in my heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Cuz you'll be in my heart  
  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
  
I'll be there from this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there always  
  
Always  
  
I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there for you always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I'll be there...always.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Did I jump around too much? Was the song fitting? I originally meant for it to be a Sam/Frodo fic, but I thought it'd be neat to do something different (I have way too many Sam/Frodo fics in my head ^_^). Let me know if I did okay!  
  
Luv alwayz,  
  
Lilz 


End file.
